MY DISNEYLAND PARK IDEA
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: THIS IS MY IDEA ON WHAT A DISNEYLAND PARK SHOULD BE LIKE.


***MY DISNEYLAND PARK IDEA***

 **DISNEY STREET -**

ATTRACTIONS

1\. THE DISNEYLAND RAILROAD

2\. CLASSIC VEHICLES

3\. HORSE-DRAWN CARRIAGES

4\. THE DISNEY GALLERY

5\. THE DISNEY STORY: CARTOONS TO A SUCCESSFUL BUSINESS

6\. THE GRAND ARCADE

DINING

1\. DISNEY LEGENDS BREAKFAST HOUSE

2\. JOLLY HOLIDAY BAKERY CAFE'

3\. CLARABELLE'S HAND-SCOOPED ICE CREAM

4\. TONY'S TOWN SQUARE RESTORANTE

5\. THE DIAMOND PALACE

6\. PLUTO'S WORLD FAMOUS HOT DOGS

SHOPS

1\. THE DISNEY EMPORIUM

2\. MICKEY & CO.

3\. HARRINGTON'S CLOTHES & JEWLLERY LTD.

4\. MINNIE'S SWEET CONFECTIONARY

5\. DAISY'S FIGURETTES & FLOWER SHOP

6\. YENSIDSON'S MAGIC EMPORIUM

 **ADVENTURE WILDERNESS -**

ATTRACTIONS

1\. INDIANA JONES AND THE ESCAPE FROM THE TEMPLE OF DOOM

2\. MYSTIC MANOR

3\. BIG THUNDER MOUNTAIN RAILROAD

4\. ALADDIN'S FLYING CARPETS

5\. POCAHONTAS LIVE!

6\. THE FESTIVAL OF THE LION KING

7\. THE JUNGLE CRUISE: WILD VOYAGE

8\. THE DISNEYLAND RAILROAD

DINING

1\. CLUB OBI WAN

2\. ADVENTURERS' CLUB RESTAURANT

3\. BIG THUNDER GRILL

4\. JASMINE'S ROYAL BANQUET

5\. GRANDMOTHER WILLOW'S CABIN

6\. HUKANA MATATA RESTAURANT

SHOPS

1\. WAREHOUSE 51

2\. THE ARCHIVE SHOP

3\. BIG THUNDER TRADERS

4\. THE SULTAN'S TREASURY

5\. THE INDIAN VILLAGE

6\. THE GIFT OF LIFE

7\. JUNGLE CRUISE TRADERS

 **FOREST OF FANTASY -**

ATTRACTIONS

1\. CASTLE OF FANTASY

2\. MAD HATTER'S TEA PARTY

3\. FANTASIA CAROUSEL

4\. ENCHANTED TALES WITH BELLE

5\. THE LITTLE MERMAID ~ ARIEL'S UNDERSEA ADVENTURE

6\. ARIEL'S GROTTO

7\. SEVEN DWARFS MINE TRAIN

8\. CINDERELLA'S JOURNEY TO THE BALL

9\. PRINCESS AURORA'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

10\. PIXIE HOLLOW

11\. MULAN'S JOURNEY TO DRAGON MOUNTAIN LOG FLUME

12\. PETER PAN'S FLIGHT

13\. IT'S A SMALL WORLD

14\. THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH

15\. MICKEY'S PHILHARMAGIC

16\. ALICE IN WONDERLAND

DINING

1\. BE OUR GUEST RESTAURANT

2\. GASTON'S TAVERN

3\. KING TRITON'S ROYAL FEAST

4\. CINDERELLA'S ROYAL DINING

5\. THE GOLDEN DRAGON

6\. PINOCCHIO VILLAGE HAUS

SHOPS

1\. BONJOUR VILLAGE GIFTS

2\. ARIEL'S TREASURY

3\. THE GLASS SLIPPER

4\. THE WHITE DRAGON

5\. SIR MICKEY'S

6\. THE RED APPLE SHOPPE

 **STORYBOOK CIRCUS -**

ATTRACTIONS

1\. DUMBO THE FLYING ELEPHANT

2\. THE BARNSTORMER

3\. CASEY JR. SPLASH 'N' SOAK STATION

4\. PETE'S SILLY SIDESHOW

5\. STORYBOOK CIRCUS MIDWAY GAMES

DINING

1\. STORYBOOK TREATS

SHOPS

1\. BIG TOP SOUVENIRS

 **PORT ORLEANS -**

ATTRACTIONS

1\. TIANA'S UPBEAT JAZZ FESTIVAL

2\. PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

3\. THE BLACK PEARL SWINGING SHIP

4\. LIBERTY BELLE RIVERBOAT

DINING

1\. TIANA'S PALACE

2\. THE COURT OF ANGELS

3\. LIBERTY BELL BOATHOUSE

SHOPS

1\. MAMA ODIE'S ANTIQUES

2\. DR. FACILIER'S VOODOO EMPORIUM

3\. ELISSA'S PERFUMERIE SHOPPE

 **FUTURELAND -**

ATTRACTIONS

1\. ASTRO ORBITOR

2\. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR'S ASTRO BLASTERS

3\. STITCH'S GREAT ESCAPE!

4\. SPACE MOUNTAIN: MISSION 3

5\. FUTURELAND TRANSIT AUTHORITY

6\. FUTURELAND SPEEDWAY

7\. MONSTERS, INC. RIDE & GO SEEK!

8\. WHIRLING ALIEN SOURCERS

9\. STAR TOURS - THE ADVENTURES CONTINUE

10\. JEDI TRAINING ACADEMY

11\. STAR WARS OUTPOST

12\. MONSTERS, INC. LAUGH FLOOR

13\. INCREDIBLES SUPER SPINNER

14\. THE STARCADE

15\. THE MARVEL EXHIBITION

16\. WALL-E: SPACE MADNESS!

17\. INTERSTELLAR BLASTERS LAUNCH TOWERS

18\. MILES' ROCKET COASTER

19\. MISSION TO MARS

20\. SOARIN' OVER THE WORLD

DINING

1\. PIZZA PLANET

2\. AUNTIE GRAVITY'S GALACTIC GOODIES

3\. COOL STATION

4\. THE LUNCHING PAD

5\. FUTURELAND TERRACE

6\. GALACTIC NOODLES HOUSE

SHOPS

1\. TREASURE PLANET

2\. STAR COMMAND SUPPLIERS

3\. MONSTERS, INC. COMPANY STORE

4\. THE TRADING PORT

5\. THE POWER STATION

6\. ALIEN GOODIES

 **PARK SHOWS -**

1\. DISNEY'S PARADE OF ENCHANTMENT

UNITS:

MICKEY & FRIENDS UNIT - MICKEY, MINNIE, DONALD, GOOFY, DAISY

WILD FRIENDS UNIT - POCAHONTAS, SIMBA, TARZAN, ALADDIN AND JASMINE

PRINCESS UNIT - CINDERELLA, BELLE, SNOW WHITE, TIANA, RAPUNZEL, MULAN

TOY STORY UNIT - WOODY, BUZZ, JESSIE, LOTSO, BO PEEP, GREEN SOLDIERS

THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT - ARIEL, PRINCE ERIC, SEBASTION, FLOUNDER, URSULA

FROZEN UNIT - ANNA, ELSA, OLAF, KRISTOFF

MAGIC FRIENDS UNIT - MERLIN, FAIRY GODMOTHER, BLUE FAIRY, YEN SID, TINKERBELL

2\. DISNEY'S FANTASTICAL FIREWORKS

3\. DISNEY'S PIXIE DUST IN THE NIGHT PARADE

UNITS:

FAIRY FRIENDS UNIT - TINKERBELL, ROSETTA, IRIDESSA, SILVERMIST, FAWN, VIDIA

WINNIE THE POOH UNIT - WINNIE THE POOH, TIGGER, PIGLET

BALL OF LIGHT UNIT - CINDERELLA, PRINCE CHARMING, SNOW WHITE, THE PRINCE, AURORA, PRINCE PHILLIP, TIANA, PRINCE NAVEEN, RAPUNZEL, FLYNN RIDER

PIXAR FRIENDS UNIT - WOODY, BUZZ, MR INCREDIBLE, MRS INCREDIBLE, CARL, RUSSELL, SULLEY, MARLIN, DORY

BRAVE UNIT - PRINCESS MERIDA

ARABIAN MAGIC UNIT - GENIE, ALADDIN, JASMINE, JAFAR

MICKEY & FRIENDS UNIT - SORCERER MICKEY, MINNIE, DONALD, GOOFY, DAISY, PLUTO


End file.
